


Take Care of You

by withxueyang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Felix, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, M/M, Mentions of choking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, i don't normally write things /this/ soft but oh well, idk... i never know what to tag man, top changbin, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withxueyang/pseuds/withxueyang
Summary: Changbin has been overworking himself lately and Felix wants to help him relax.





	Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken from my twitter fic. Block me on twt @/nsfwspearb. Please leave kudos and nice comments. Also, I apologize for any mistakes. I'll fix them later.

Felix knows most people think that he and his husband's marriage won't last very long. Felix, however, thinks that is absolute bullshit. From an outsiders perspective, he could see why most people would think that. Felix and Changbin bicker a lot but there is never any real bite behind their arguments. The most they ever argue about is when Felix leaves his dirty laundry lying around their home. 

 

If anyone could really see into their relationship, they would see just how much they cherish each other. Changbin will wake up early in the mornings for his business job and he'll leave a kiss on Felix's forehead. Changbin thinks Felix is oblivious to his morning kisses but little does his husband know, he anticipates them every morning. Felix would attempt to cook Changbin a meal, only to fail horribly. Instead, Changbin would laugh and give his pouting husband a kiss and would help Felix clean the kitchen before cooking both of them a delicious meal. 

 

They take care of each other and that's what everyone doesn't see. Felix loves being taken care of--he always has. But Felix loves taking care of his hard-working husband much more, which is why he has a surprise for him. Felix has been working on this surprise for weeks. It took a lot of planning, money, and embarrassing Google searches later before it was ready. 

 

Changbin has been overworking himself again, forgetting that his health was more important than money. He would come home looking like a zombie, barely talking to Felix, only giving him half-assed replies. Not to mention that they haven't had sex in weeks and Felix was getting impatient. 

 

Felix took a warm bath and used Changbin's favorite body wash. He let himself relax in the tub for a bit before shaving and quickly toweling off. He had to hurry--there were still things to prepare. He stood in their shared bedroom with nothing but a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist. Felix kneeled down by the bed and pulled out the box he's been storing underneath there. Felix bit his bottom lip nervously, holding the black box in his small hands. 

 

What if Changbin doesn't like what's inside? How would his husband even react? Could this be what strains their marriage? No, Felix wanted to do this for Changbin and he'll be damned if he lets his insecurities stop him. He carefully opened the black box and unfolded the wrapping paper, gasping at the inside contents. The items were so scandalous, yet so pretty and Felix couldn't help but stare in awe. He ran his small hands over the silky material and shuttered at the feeling of it against his skin. 

 

Felix lifted the material out of the box and placed it to the side. He grabbed another set from the box and placed it next to the first item. He glanced at the last two items in the box before taking them out and putting away the first two pieces. Felix left the box on the floor and walked over to his nightstand. He retrieved the bottle of lube from the drawer and tossed it onto the bed. 

 

As he lay on his stomach, he let himself take in the smell of his husband before letting out a content sigh, Felix loved the way Changbin smelled--he smelled woodsy and just like home. He whined into the pillow as he unconsciously rutted his hips against the comforter. Just the smell of Changbin could rile him up until he was panting and begging to be touched. 

 

He thought about how Changbin was such a thoughtful lover, always treating him so well--always makes sure Felix feels good. He thought about how Changbin pays the utmost attention to his thighs and tummy. He kisses and sucks bruises into the skin there, leaving dark marks for weeks to remind Felix of who makes him feel that good. Felix could almost feel the ghost touches of Changbin's plump lips against his thighs.

 

Felix released another wanton moan before turning over onto his back. He placed his hands on his chest, fingers gently tweaking at his nipples. He shuttered, back arching off of the bed slightly. His nipples have always been so sensitive. Changbin loves to tease Felix's nipples with his wet tongue before letting his teeth nip at the rigid skin.  

 

He began to trail his hands down his sides, caressing the soft skin there before pressing his thumbs into his hipbones. He whined at the action as it sent small shocks of pleasure down his spine. Continuing on, he traced his fingertips down his things, making sure to ignore his semi-hard cock. Instead, he left small scratches on his inner thighs, not deep enough to bleed, just enough to leave marks, hissing at the slight sting. Once he was done teasing his thighs, he brought his left hand back up to tease at one of his nipples while his right hand teased at his rim. Felix let the tip of his finger ease inside of his hole, just enough to feel it flutter around the digit.

 

He pulled his hand away to hurriedly grab the lube that he earlier discarded onto the bed. Felix popped open the cap and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. After closing the cap and tossing the bottle to the side once again, he then returned his finger to his entrance. He ran his fingers over his hole, coating it with the lube before carefully slipping in his middle finger, letting out a wanton moan at the intrusion. Once a few moments have passed, he then added a second finger, curling them slightly up. 

 

"Fuck," He groaned out in frustration. His fingers were so much smaller than Changbin's rendering them pretty much useless. He pinched at his nipple as he began thrusting his fingers inside of himself the best he could. By the time he added a third finger, his chest was sweaty and flustered with a pretty shade of pink--a shade that Changbin always said made him look so pretty. 

 

He imagined that it was his husband's fingers that were opening him up instead of his own fingers. Changbin knew exactly where to press, making Felix's toes curl every time. 

 

"Changbin," Felix moaned out as he barely brushed over that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. The stretch of the third finger made him hiss, remembering how Changbin always praises him for how tight he is. 

 

"Shit, Lix. How can you still be so tight even after you've been stuffed with my cock all damn day?" Changbin would pant, throwing Felix's legs over his shoulders before thrusting his hips forward. Felix was a moaning mess and all he wanted to do was cum, but he had to wait for Changbin. He let out a cry of displeasure as he pulled his fingers out. His hole clenched around his fingers, begging him to keep them inside. 

 

He leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the two items that were in the box. He picked up the metal plug and ran his finger over the gem that sat on the base. Felix kneeled on his knees as he lubed up the cold metal, one arm holding himself up as his other hand worked the thick metal into his hole. The plug was cold against his warm skin and it sent shivers down his spine. Once the plug was settled into place, he wiggled his butt, moaning as the plug rubbed ever so slightly against his prostate. 

 

With shaky hands, he reached for the second item. The material felt amazing against his fingers. Felix pressed the leather against his throat before clasping it in place. The pink leather collar pressed just right against his skin, reminding him of how Changbin likes to wrap his hands around his throat possessively. 

 

Felix carefully climbed out of the bed and took the last two items out of the black box. He slid the pink laced panties over his thighs until they sat snug against his hips. The head of his cock peeked out of the lace, already staining the material with precum. The last thing in the box was a pair of thigh-high socks that ended on Felix's mid-thigh. 

 

He walked to the full-lengthed mirror and gaped at his reflection. The pink really did look good against his tanned skin and the blush that ran down his cheeks and his chest only made him look prettier. He could only hope that Changbin will think the same. 

 

It didn't take long for Felix to hear the front door creak open. He sat on their bed, anticipation running through his whole body. His cock throbbed at the sound of his husband's raspy voice. 

 

"Felix? Where are you?" Changbin sounded from somewhere in the house, probably taking off his shoes and suit jacket. 

 

"In our room!" Felix replied. He couldn't help but bring his hand down to palm at his aching cock. His head rolled back and a small groan escaped from his throat.

 

"What's this?" Changbin asked, deep voice making Felix jump. He didn't even notice Changbin enter the room. Felix blushed, pulling his hand away from his cock to reach out for his husband. Changbin approached the bed and stood in between Felix's legs. He grabbed Felix's cheek firmly and leaned down to leave a swift kiss on his lips.

 

"You've been working so hard," Felix started, "and I wanted to give you a little surprise." Changbin's eyes traced up and down Felix's body and he ran his thumb across Felix's bottom lip. "Well, this is quite the surprise." He replied. 

 

"Do you like it?" Felix nervously asked, "because if not, I can take it off and we can pretend like it never happened." Changbin quickly shook his head and tightened his grip on Felix. "The only way this is coming off is when I pull it off of you myself."

 

"But do you like it?" Felix asked once again, looking Changbin directly in his eyes. Changbin's eyes darkened and Felix's heart pounded. 

 

"I love it," Changbin assured before attacking Felix's lips, "and I love you even more." Felix moaned at the sudden contact, wrapping his arms around Changbin's waist. 

 

Changbin used his teeth to nip at Felix's bottom lip, tugging and making pleasure surge through the younger's tummy. Changbin pulled away from Felix's lips to instead trail hot kisses on his jawline down to his neck, stopping just above the leather choker to suck a dark hickey into his skin. 

 

Felix loved when his husband marked him like this--when he made him turn different shades of purples and blues that would last for days until Changbin would eventually have to suck new bruises onto his skin. 

 

Changbin pulled Felix up until he was standing. He looked at Changbin curiously, but Changbin paid him no mind. Changbin ran his hands down Felix's chest, stopping briefly to flick at one of his nipples. He continued to run his hands down Felix's body, stopping on his hips. 

 

"I haven't been the best husband, huh, baby? How could I ignore you for so long? But you're so good to me, Lixxie. You got dressed up all pretty just for me," Changbin groaned, sliding his hands to the back of Felix's panties to grip his ass, "haven't I told you that you look so damn good in pink? Let me make it up to you, my pretty boy." 

 

Felix whined and nodded before letting his head drop onto Changbin's shoulder. Changbin kisses his bare shoulder before tapping Felix lightly on the ass, "Go wait on the bed for me, baby."

 

Felix did as he was told and watched as Changbin undid the buttons on his white button-down shirt before tossing it to the floor. He swallowed thickly at the sight of his husband's broad shoulders and thick arms. Felix made eye contact with Changbin as he began to unbuckle his belt. 

 

"Please, Bin," Felix begged for absolutely nothing in particular. He just wanted to feel his husband's hands on him. Changbin chuckled as he crawled onto the bed, now bare save for his black boxer briefs. Changbin leaned over Felix, kissing him for a moment before starting to pull away. Felix chased Changbin's lips, not wanting them to leave his own. 

 

"I want to touch you," Felix cried out, "I want to make you feel so good, Binnie." He ran his small hands through Changbin's gel-slicked hair, softly tugging on the strands. 

 

"This is about you, baby. I want to make it up to you," Changbin replied, wrapping a hand around Felix's wrist. He gently tugged Felix's hand away from his hair to leave a kiss on his tiny wrist. 

 

"Please, Bin! I did all of this for you. You always take such good care of me and I want to be a good to you too," The blond whined, "please let me be a good boy for you."

 

"Only because you asked so nicely and because I can't deny you when you look so pretty," Changbin agreed before laying back on the bed. Felix crawled in between Changbin's legs and left small kittenish licks on his thick thighs. He worked his way up until he was in front of Changbin's clothed erection. 

 

He left wet kisses on Changbin's clothed shaft, leaving behind dark patches on the cotton. Felix sucked the head of Changbin's cock into his mouth and let his teeth graze against it ever so softly. Finally, he tugged down Changbin's black boxer briefs, revealing Changbin's hardening cock. He keened at the sight, more than ready to have it fill him up. 

 

He grabbed ahold of Changbin'sshaft and ran his finger over the slut, spreading precum over the head. Felix leaned down and dragged his tongue up from the base of Changbin's shaft to the tip before engulfing his husband's cock.

 

"Fuck, Lix!" Changbin groaned, "your mouth is so good, baby--so hot." Felix's face heated up at the praise, hollowing his cheeks and working his tongue around the shaft. He replaced his mouth with his hand to lick at Changbin's balls, massaging the sensitive skin with his tongue. Changbin brought his hands down to card them through Felix's hair. 

 

"Scoot to the edge of the bed, pretty boy. I want to fuck your mouth," Changbin instructed as he, himself moved to stand by the side of the bed. Felix kneeled on his knees and pliantly held his mouth open for Chanbin to use as he pleased. Changbin slid his cock past Felix's lips and let out a deep, content sigh. 

 

"Relax your throat, Lix--there you go," Felix loved when Changbin used him like this. He loved how he was the one making his husband feel good. He loved the sounds that would fall from Changbin's plump lips and how he would moan Felix's name. He loved all of Changbin.

 

The only audible sounds in the room were Changbin's grunts and the slick sound of his cock ruining the younger's throat. Changbin eventually pulled out, making Felix sputter and cough. He already knew that his throat was going to be sore the next day. 

 

Changbin pulled him into a deep kiss before telling Felix how good he did and how proud he was. He always knew just how to make Felix melt.

 

"Can I eat you out, baby?" Changbin asked, pushing Felix back onto the bed. He pushed Felix's legs to his chest and began to pull down the pink panties, "fuck, Felix. When did you get this?" 

 

Changbin pressed his thumb down onto the base of the plug, pushing it farther into Felix's ass. 

 

"I wanted to be ready for you," Felix whimpered. Changbin pulled and twisted at the plug, making Felix cry out. 

 

"You're so perfect," Changbin moaned, slowly pulling the plug out, watching the way Felix's rim stretched around the base. He felt empty once the plug was out, but Changbin was quick to change that. He sank three fingers into Felix's heat, slowly fingering him as he reached up to connect their lips. Changbin returned in between Felix's legs and removed his fingers to replace it with his tongue. He circled his tongue around Felix's rim before pushing the tip of his tongue pat the rim. 

 

The act was so filthy but it still made Felix's cock twitch with want. He let out the prettiest moans, whether it was Changbin's name or profanities. Changbin ate Felix's ass as if it were the last meal Changbin would ever eat. Felix couldn't help but thrash around the bed, even after a warning glare from Changbin. 

 

"Is my tongue not good enough for you, Lixxie? Do I have to pin you down and fuck you for you to keep still? Will that sedate you?" Changbin asked after whipping the spit from his mouth and chin. 

 

"Please, Changbin," Felix moaned. He knows he looks good like this--his cheeks flushed, lips puffy and red from all of the kissing and sucking, voice hoarse from Changbin's cock. He could tell just from Changbin's hungry stare. Changbin growled as he grabbed Felix's legs, pulling him down so his ass rested on Changbin's thighs. Changbin grabbed the lube from beside Felix's head and coated his length. 

 

"Ready?" He asked, his hand gripping Felix's hip. Felix only whined, hoping his husband would hurry up and take the hint. Changbin chuckled and muttered something under his breath before finally, finally pushing himself inside of Felix. 

 

"So tight," Changbin hissed at the way Felix's rim clenched around him, almost being too much. Changbin was thick and hot, his length dragging along Felix's walls making him wail out in pleasure. The pace was slow, yet hard and deep and it was driving Felix crazy. 

 

"Changbin," Felix moaned, "faster, please." Changbin was quick to oblige, but of course, he always was. He loved making Felix a moaning mess beneath him. Who was he to not give Felix what he wanted when his baby was nothing but good for him? So, that's exactly what he did. He fucked Felix harder and faster, loving the way it turned Felix into a babbling mess. 

 

"You're so pretty like this, baby. My God, I don't think you'll ever understand how fucking good you look," Changbin groaned out, stopping for a moment to maneuver Felix's legs so that they rested on either of his shoulders. 

 

"Hyung," Felix whined. He was a mess, but he loved it. He loved being under Changbin. He couldn't get enough of Changbin and how he made him feel like something spectacular. Calling him things like "pretty" and "beautiful" even when Felix was covered in sweat and cum. 

 

Changbin flipped him over so he was on his knees and forearms and placed a pillow below Felix's torso. He pushed back into Felix and they both moaned loudly. In this position, Felix could feel the entirety of Changbin's cock. He could feel every little vein along with every push in and out He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. 

 

"Close," He whimpered. knuckles turning white from gripping at the bed sheets. Changbin leaned over Felix's back and grabbed his hands, running his thumbs over Felix's knuckles.  

 

"Hang on just a little longer, sweetheart. Can you do that for me?" Changbin asked as he began moving his hips again. Felix muttered out an answer and gripped at the sheets again, "relax, baby, you're going to cramp up." Felix knew Changbin was right. It wouldn't be the first time his hands cramped up after gripping the bedsheets so hard. He tried to relax, but it was too much--he had to grab onto something. He reached down between his legs to tug at his neglected cock that hung heavy between his thighs. Felix let out a pained moan, he neede to cum but Changbin asked him to wait. 

 

"Cum for me, Felix," Changbin spoke in between sloppy thrusts and Felix could tell that he too, was close. With Changbin's approval, Felix let out a silent scream as his orgasm ripped its way through his body. His back arched and he let his head hang in pleasure. 

 

Changbin continued to fuck him through it until his own orgasm crashed through him. He leaned over Felix with both arms bracketing around his body and moaned against his back. Felix rolled his hips, attempting to help Changbin through his high before realizing that he was too sensitive. 

 

Changbin pulled out of Felix before helping him lie down. Felix closed his eyes for a moment while Changbin disappeared into the bathroom before returning with a warm, wet washcloth. He wiped Felix down before cleaning himself off. Changbin took off Felix's knee-highs along with the collar and placed everything back into the box to deal with tomorrow. He pulled Felix against his chest and wrapped his arms around his husband's torso.

 

"Thank you for doing this for me, Felix. I didn't realize that I was overworking myself until it was too late. I'm sorry for ignoring you. You didn't deserve that," Changbin whispered into Felix's hair. Felix gave his a small smile and kissed Changbin's bare chest. 

 

"Please don't overwork yourself anymore... you could really hurt yourself. You don't have to thank me, Binnie, you're my husband and I would do anything for you. I hope you know that. I love you so much, Changbin," Felix replied sleepily, eyelids already threating to close. 

 

"I love you too, Felix." 

 

 


End file.
